


Endearment

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Actual death, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Now with a happy ending!, Stabbing, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He loved him.





	1. Chapter 1

He loved his adorable smile.

 

He loved his boyish laugh.

 

He loved his doll-like face.

 

He loved his snow white hair.

 

He loved his murky green eyes.

 

He loved the faint freckles that dusted his porcelain skin.

 

He loved the embarrassed blush he would give after they'd kiss.

 

He loved the breathy noises he let out and pretty expressions he'd make when they made love.

 

He loved how easy it was to warm up his bony hands when he held them.

 

—

 

He loved how he would easily become excited over the tiniest things.

 

He loved his adoration for his classmates.

 

He loved his terrible jokes.

 

He loved how he easily dismissed every compliment sent his way.

 

He loved the far-away look he would get in those murky green eyes.

 

He loved his hatred for the weak.

 

He loved those words of hatred targeted at him when he discovered their history.

 

He loved the cold shoulder he was given.

 

He loved how irritating he seemed during the class trial.

 

He loved how frustrating he was, not truly listening to a word he said.

 

—

 

He loved his unpredictability.

 

He loved the discord they caused together.

 

He loved the tinkle of the chain around his neck if he moved too much.

 

He loved the retched gurgling noise he made when his airway closed up.

 

He loved his that doll-like face when it went blue from lack of oxygen.

 

He loved the way he gasped and sputtered for air as soon as he released his throat from his grasp.

 

He loved how deadly silent he went.

 

He loved how he didn't question a thing, for once.

 

—

 

He loved the shocked expression he made when the knife stabbed through his abdomen.

 

He loved the pained look in those murky green eyes when he twisted the large weapon around, successfully hitting a vital organ or two.

 

He loved the way he collapsed straight after the knife was tossed to the side, legs gone too weak to hold him any longer.

 

He loved the shade of pink when it stained the white of his shirt, and the green of his parka.

 

He loved how the bright light he always seemed to emit dimmed down, until diminishing entirely.

 

He loved the sight of pink everywhere.

 

He loved how pink was all he could focus on.

 

He loved pink.

 

He loved him, too.


	2. Chapter 2

He loved his adorable smile.

 

He loved his boyish laugh.

 

He loved his doll-like face.

 

He loved his snow white hair.

 

He loved his murky green eyes.

 

He loved the faint freckles that dusted his porcelain skin.

 

He loved the embarrassed blush he would give after they'd kiss.

 

He loved the breathy noises he let out and pretty expressions he'd make when they made love.

 

He loved how easy it was to warm up his bony hands when he held them.

  
—

 

He loved how he would easily become excited over the tiniest things.

 

He loved his adoration for his classmates.

 

He loved his terrible jokes.

 

He loved how he easily dismissed every compliment sent his way.

 

He loved the far-away look he would get in those murky green eyes.

 

He loved his hatred for the weak.

 

He loved those words of hatred targeted at him when he discovered their history.

 

He loved the cold shoulder he was given.

 

He loved how irritating he seemed during the class trial.

 

He loved how frustrating he was, not truly listening to a word he said. (He didn't, really. But he loved him.)

  
—

  
He loved how his name was the first word uttered by thin, pale lips once he woke from his coma.

 

He loved how downright shocked he appeared to be when he was apologized to.

 

He loved how he allowed himself to be treated.

 

He loved watching _her_ hand being disposed of.

 

He loved how he was slowly getting better, both physically, and mentally, with the help of Makoto Naegi.

 

He loved watching him heal, bit by bit.

 

He loved how shy he sounded when asking if they could both start anew.

  
—

  
He loved the joy that radiated from him when they repeated the process of kissing, making love, and simply basking in the other's presence once again.

 

He loved the tears that glistened in those deep, green pools when he was proposed to.

 

He loved how "yes" was the immediate response he was given.

 

He loved how he cared deeply for both him, and his other self.

 

He loved how even Izuru appeared to be growing fond of him.

 

He loved how they could accept each other for who they had become.

 

He loved him as he learned to accept himself, too.

 

He loved him as he had been given a new hand, built by Kazuichi.

 

He loved him as his diseases miraculously were cured.

 

He loved him as his skin gained a healthier tone, and his hair turned auburn once more.

 

He loved him as they both said,

 

_"I do."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> someday i will try to write something other than angst because mending is shitty and i am not counting that;;;;
> 
>  
> 
> holly if you are reading this i am sorry


End file.
